godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju
Kaiju, also known as Daikaiju, Titans or Giant Monsters, are a type of creature or monster that are recognized by their gigantic size and great power. Many different kaiju have existed on many different planets but most notably, a lot of Kaiju activity in the galaxy seems to be on the Planet Earth or Terra. Prime examples of the Kaiju race include Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah and many more. Origins The Kaiju have existed over the billions years but not all the Kaiju have one single origin as many Kaiju come about through different means. Some kaiju are brought about through a natural mutation in their genes or who's species naturally evolved to become gigantic. These type of Kaiju are usually of the ancient variety, having existed in distant past. Other Kaiju that existed in the ancient past came about through mystical means to be guardians to keep balance, being either created by ancient forces such as the Tree of Life or being created by artificially with magic by humans or even by other kaiju. In the recent years, many kaiju have been spawned from radiation, the energy mutating regular animals into Kaiju. The radiation usually originating from atomic testing done by humans. In some cases other types such as Micro Oxygen or the energy of a black hole can cause a mutation. Another way kaiju have came into existence is through genetic engineering. With the use of science, a creature could have their genetic structure modified and become transformed into a Kaiju. In other cases, the DNA of different organisms could be spliced together to create a new creature or to mutate a creature. In case of some alien kaiju, organic creature could be turned into Kaiju to create cyborgs. A type of artificially created Kaiju are those of the mechanical variety, also know by the term Mecha, which a machines built by humans or aliens. These machines are usually used to combat kaiju threats and are usually piloted in most cases with some exceptions. Not all Kaiju come into exitance through the said methods as specific kaiju have been created under very different circumstances. Kaiju Factions Whilst many kaiju live a rogue lifestyle, some kaiju have joined forces to form their own factions. Each factions have their own goals and ideologies that can lead them in battle with rival or enemy factions. Earth Defenders The Earth Defenders are faction founded by Godzilla after the events of The Trilopod War and the Cryog invasion. Their goal is to safeguarding Terra from another extra-terrestrial invasion or from other, more malicious Terran Kaiju who seek to disrupt the balance of the planet, as well as promote peace and coexistence between humans and Kaiju. When they were brought to Earth Land, the Earth Defender would go on to become members of the Fairy Tail Guild. Earth Conquerors The Earth Conquerors are faction founded by SpaceGodzilla after the The Trilopod War and in response to the formation of the Earth Defenders. They believe that Kaiju are superior to humans and that they should rule Terra. Their goal is to destroy both the human race and their arch-enemies, the Earth Defenders. Eight Guardians of Terra The Eight Guardians of Terra are the first eight original Kaiju to inhabit Terra millions of years ago, some time after the formation of the planet. These eight Kaiju were all born from the great Tree of Life, the source of all of life's existence of Terra. Their goal was to keep order and balance to Terra. Kaiju Over years, many Kaiju have appeared on Terra/Earth. The list bellow shows every currently known kaiju in terms of modern age history, each listed in by year of discovery/recorded by humans. Category:Kaiju Category:Characters